Disappointed
by Jung Minrin
Summary: PROLOG! Kim Jaejoong hanya ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia. Dan semoga saja, ia bisa mendapatkannya dari sosok Jung Yunho / "Kau tak akan mengecewakanku." / Warning : Yaoi, Mature Content / RnR please...


_Kekecewaan adalah ketika kau dihina oleh sosok yang paling kau kagumi_

.

.

**A YunJae Fic**

**by**

**Jung Minrin**

.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah anak yang penurut pada apapun yang diinginkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik demi membahagiakan Appa dan Umma-nya. Dan ia memang selalu berhasil.

Hingga suatu ketika, Jaejoong tergelincir sekali dalam hidupnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi padanya?

Appa-nya menghinanya habis-habisan. Menganggap segala daya dan upaya yang telah Jaejoong hanyalah sia-sia.

Sejak saat itu, hidup Jaejoong pun berubah sepenuhnya.

Tak pernah sama seperti sedia kala.

* * *

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Mature Content (Failed u,u)**

* * *

"Ugh... Kenapa kau masih ketat saja, Boo?"

Namja bermata musang itu terus menghentakkan juniornya ke dalam hole milik seorang namja yang memiliki doe eyes yang berada di bawahnya.

Namja bermata musang yang dikenal dengan nama Jung Yunho itu nampak masih bersemangat, menikmati setiap detik waktu dalam menyentuh tubuh sosok cantik di bawahnya itu.

Sementara namja pemilik doe eyes yang dikenal sebagai Kim-atau Jung-Jaejoong itu kelihatan begitu lemah. Tubuhnya nyaris ambruk, kalau saja Yunho tidak menahan pinggangnya. "J-joongi lelah, Yun-ho," ucap Jaejoong lirih dan terbata.

Samar-samar, Yunho mendengar suara kecil Jaejoong yang melebur diantara desahan dan decitan ranjang king size-nya. "S-sebenar lagih, Boo..." balas Yunho sambil terus menghentakkan juniornya dalam hole ketat Jaejoong, menikmati segala friksi yang diciptakannya.

"Nggh..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan rasa lelah yang menyergapnya. Rasa sakit karena dinding rektumnya yang terus bergesekan dengan junior besar milik Yunho. Dan rasa lelah karena sudah melayani Yunho selama 5 jam lebih.

Junior Yunho dalam hole Jaejoong semakin membesar, sehingga Jaejoong merasa begitu penuh dan sesak, sementara Yunho merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri, karena juniornya seolah semakin dicengkram erat oleh hole Jaejoong.

Yunho pun mempercepat hentakannya, karena ia ingin segera mengakhiri permainan malam itu. Bukan karena ia lelah atau bosan. Bahkan, ia sanggup bermain seharian penuh dengan Jaejoong. Tapi karena dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah kelelahan, Yunho pun berniat menyudahinya dan tak ingin menyiksanya, yang mungkin akan berujung pada keadaan Jaejoong yang menurun, sehingga ia tak bisa menikmati tubuh itu lagi esok harinya.

"Urgh..."

"Nggh, Yunh..."

"I-ni sungguh nikmat, Boo..."

"S-sakit... L-lelah..."

"S-sebentar, Boo..."

CROT... CROT... CROT...

Dan Yunho menyemburkan benih cintanya beberapa kali di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega, hasratnya telah terpuaskan.

Sementara Jaejoong langsung ambruk di atas ranjang. Mata indahnya langsung terpejam. Ia tak langsung tertidur. Tapi, setidaknya kesadarannya sudah mulai turun dan terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Yunho mendesah lega. "Akhirnya..." ucapnya. Ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong ke samping dan memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa melepas juniornya yang masih bersarang dalam hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Kaki kanannya menarik selimut yang berserakan di atas ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Bibir hatinya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Saranghaeyo, Boo..."

* * *

Sinar matahari menyusup lewat celah gorden yang terbuka dari jendela kamar pasangan Jung yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang mereka.

Jaejoong yang merasa cahaya yang menerangi matanya yang terpejam pun mulai terbangun. Kedua doe eyes-nya membuka secara perlahan, masih mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu. "Ah, sudah pagi, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Padahal, ia masih merasa mengantuk, terutama karena Yunho yang bermain dengannya cukup lama semalam. Jadi, waktu istirahatnya pun tersita.

Jaejoong mencoba bergerak. Tapi, ia baru sadar bahwa gerakannya terbatas, karena sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dengan posesif. Tak perlu melihat, Jaejoong bisa menduga bahwa Yunho-lah yang tengah memeluknya. "Y-yunho-ssi..." panggilnya lirih sambil mencoba melepaskan lengan Yunho dari pinggangnya.

Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak ingin melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. "Y-yunho-ssi, Joongie harus bangun," ucap Jaejoong terbata.

Yunho tidak merespons apapun, kecuali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menelusupkannya pada leher Jaejoong. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong dan mengecup lehernya dengan lembut.

"Nggh..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena mendapat rangsangan kecil dari titik sensitifnya.

"Kau terangsang lagi ya, Boo?" goda Yunho yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong tanpa membuka mata musangnya sedikitpun.

"A-ani, Yunho-ssi," jawab Jaejoong gugup. "Yunho-ssi, Joongie harus bangun sekarang. Kalau tidak,"

"Kalau tidak apa, Boo?" potong Yunho cepat.

"Nanti, kalau Yunho-ssi terlambat bekerja bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Aku rela terlambat, asal itu karenamu, Boo," balas Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. Ia selalu malu, jika Yunho mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. "A-ayolah, Yunho-ssi," mohon Jaejoong pelan.

"Ayo apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho yang berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" godanya.

"ANI!" jawab Jaejoong tegas.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"E-eh. B-bukan begitu, maksud Joongie. Maksud Joongie, kita harus bangun dulu sekarang," jelas Jaejoong. "Jebbal, Yunho-ssi?" mohon Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Yunho mendesah kecil. Ia memang selalu takluk pada puppy eyes milik Jaejoong. "Arra, arra. Kita bangun sekarang," balasnya pasrah. "Ppali!" perintahnya.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu. "T-tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi, Boo?"

"Keluarkan milik Yunho-ssi dulu, ne?" mohon Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah lega. "Joongie turun dulu!" seru Jaejoong yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi pribadi mereka.

Dan Yunho hanya menggeleng tak percaya pada tingkah polos Jaejoong.

* * *

Pagi itu, hanya suara alat-alat makan yang terdengar di ruang makan keluarga Jung muda. Pasangan Jung itu menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam.

Yunho yang menyantap masakan Jaejoong, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah namja cantik itu.

Sementara Jaejoong yang menikmati sarapannya dengan wajah yang terus ditundukkan, karena merasa risih dengan pandangan Yunho padanya.

"Kenapa menunduk terus, Boo?" tanya Yunho yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Jaejoong masih tertunduk, mengunyah makanannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ragu. "M-mian, Yunho-ssi," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Kemudian, ia terunduk kembali. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk menatap Yunho.

Yunho mengernyit bingung. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"K-karena..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus diucapkannya sekarang di hadapan Yunho. '_Ya Tuhan! Haruskah Joongie mengatakannya? Di pagi yang cerah seperti ini? Saat sarapan? Joongie tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Yunho-ssi_,' batin Jaejoong.

"Boo? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Yunho khawatir. "Atau kau sedang sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "J-joongie sudah mengecewakan Yunho-ssi semalam," ucap Jaejoong. "Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Yunho-ssi," kata Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya beberapa kali.

Yunho semakin bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Seingatnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berbuat salah padanya. Bahkan, semalam, ia merasa puas karena sudah dilayani Jaejoong. "Tapi Boo, menurutku, kau sama sekali tidak berbuat salah padaku," balas Yunho.

"K-kemarin, Joongie tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Yunho-ssi. Joongie tidak bisa melayani Yunho-ssi dengan baik," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak baik apanya?" tanya Yunho heran. "Kau sangat hebat semalam, Boo," puji Yunho.

Diam-diam, wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "T-tapi, Yunho-ssi masih belum puas, kan?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho pun tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku sudah puas, Boo," ucap Yunho tulus. "Kau sudah melayaniku jauh lebih baik dibanding biasanya. Jadi, kalau semalam kau kelelahan, aku bisa memahaminya," jelas Yunho. "Seharusnya, akulah yang meminta maaf. Semalam, aku sudah kelewatan pada tubuhmu," imbuhnya. "Maafkan aku, ne?" mohon Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya terdongak dan menatap Yunho. "Y-yunho-ssi tidak kecewa pada Joongie, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Ani, Boo. Kau tak akan mengecewakanku," ucap Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak yakin apakah ucapan Yunho memang benar adanya.

Tapi, Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan orang yang belum pernah mengecewakannya sekalipun itu.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Mian, kalo Dee sempet menghilang sejenak dan belum lanjutin fic Dee lainnya. Karena fic Dee sebelumnya itu lebih ke comedy atau fluff, sementara perasaan Dee sekarang lagi galau banget. Akhirnya, Dee tumpahin lewat fic baru ini.

Sebenarnya, pergulatan batin yang Jaemma rasain disini, sama kayak yang Dee rasain sekarang. Dan Dee sengaja tambahin unsur-unsur marriage life, termasuk urusan *ehem*-nya, hehe *kecil-kecil yadong*

Ini fic rate M pertama Dee. Sebenernya, pernah bikin yang rate M, tapi dikritik sama temen Dee. Maklum, karena Dee kan masih kecil, dan belum tahu seluk beluk yang begituan dan cuma tahu dari baca fic, hehe. Mian kalo jelek dan kurang hot. Dee mohon bantuannya, ne :)

Ini masih prolog aja. Kalau ada yang berminat, nanti Dee lanjutin. Kalo enggak, ya udah, delete aja u.u

Tulis komentar kalian di kolom review, ne? Dee tunggu ^^

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
